


Anywhere With You Feels Like Paris in the Rain

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jean, Humiliation kink, Jeremy gets down with the kinks okay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Spanking, but in like a kinky way, happy!Jean, jerejean, nsfw (Obviously), really just porn with some feelings sprinkled on top, sub!Jeremy, these boys love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Jeremy knows just how to push all of Jean's buttons. And if he does so on purpose in order to get a little somethin' somethin' well, is that so wrong?AKAJeremy likes to get spanked and will do what it takes to make it happen.





	Anywhere With You Feels Like Paris in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so freakin long since I posted anything in this fandom and let me tell ya, it is good to be back. This fic happened pretty spontaneously but man it is one of my favorites to date. Please tell me what you think!
> 
> As always, there is a song to go with this fic: Paris in the Rain by Lauv!

Jean is going to kill him. That golden-haired, green-eyed, pint-sized little shit is going to be nothing more than a speck of dirt on the bottom of Jean’s shoe when he’s done with him. Jean stares at Jeremy’s ass, hanging half out of his shorts and seethes. Those shorts should be illegal, especially when they are attracting the stares of every person that walks by. Jeremy has no idea how much attention he is getting and that almost makes Jean even angrier. 

 

Half an hour later, Jean is grabbing Jeremy’s hand and dragging him across campus to their apartment. He’s had enough. Jeremy squawks the entire time, wondering what has put Jean in such a mood. He’ll see soon enough. 

 

The reach the apartment and Jean drags his boyfriend over the threshold and into their bedroom where a full length mirror is propped against the wall across from their bed. He situates Jeremy in front of the mirror and stands behind him. 

 

“What makes you think these are appropriate to leave the house in?” Jean gropes his ass harshly, squeezing the taut, bronze flesh roughly. “Huh?” Jeremy has the decency to flush and stares at Jean’s reflection. His pupils are blown wide, green eyes almost black with lust. 

 

“Jean, I-I had no idea. I just-” 

 

“Shut it. I don't want to hear the excuses. Do you know how many people were staring at you? And you just pranced around like a slut for them!” Jean slides his hand further into Jeremy’s shorts and between his cheeks, a finger grazing his puckered entrance. “I bet you’d let then fuck you. Wouldn’t you?” 

 

Jeremy doesn’t respond, just flushes even more and lowers his gaze. Jean grabs his chin with his free hand and forces him to meet his gaze in the mirror once more. 

 

“Wouldn’t you?!” He presses against the tight muscle, just enough to create the illusion of penetration and Jeremy shouts, body jerking. 

 

“Ahh! Yes! Yes, Jean I would. I’m such a slut for it.” Jean’s cock hardens at the image. It’s not the first time he’s thought about Jeremy whoring himself around. His mind reels at the idea of Jean riding numerous cocks, faceless strangers passing him around until he’s totally wrecked and covered in cum. 

 

“Hmm, what should I do with you baby? Sluts like you don’t deserve to be rewarded, do they?” Jean slides his hand around to the front of Jeremy’s shorts and fondles his cock. He’s hard, so, so hard and his hips buck into Jean’s grip even though there isn’t much to meet his thrust. Jean loosens his grip just as Jeremy moves so that he is left wanting. 

 

“Oh, punish me. Please punish me daddy!” Jeremy’s voice has gone all breathy and high pitched. His cheeks are a deep crimson and his eyes are wet with unshed tears. Jean steps away, leaving his baby shaking in front of the mirror and grabs a chair from across the room. Jeremy whimpers at being left alone and Jean is quick to return, cupping his face in both hands and kissing him hungrily. 

 

“Do you want daddy to spank you, baby?” Jeremy is at a loss for words, he nods his head dumbly with wide eyes trained on his boyfriend. He looks at Jean like he’s holding the universe in his hands. Jean situates the chair in front of the mirror and it isn’t until he has Jeremy bent over his lap that the blond realizes what’s happening. 

 

“Oh, daddy.” The words come out on a sigh, light and barely there. At this angle, Jeremy will be watching himself in the mirror. Jean lets out a chuckle and roughly tugs Jeremy’s shorts down. He’s left in only his jockstrap, the elastic straps taut across each cheek so beautifully that Jean contemplates simply worshipping Jeremy’s ass instead. That’s not what his baby needs right now though. He snaps one of the elastic bands on the swell of Jeremy’s ass, enjoying the way he yelps and squirms in his lap. 

 

Jean rubs his palm over one cheek, almost thoughtfully, and hears Jeremy’s harsh gasp as he watches Jean lay the first strike. It comes down hard on his left cheek and he screams at the impact. 

 

“Count them for me baby, ten on each side.” Jeremy lets out a breathy “one” and Jean allows it. He has no doubt Jeremy will get louder as they progress. 

 

Several strikes later, Jeremy’s ass is a gorgeous shade of red. He twitching uncontrollably in Jean’s lap, rubbing his cock on Jean’s knee and panting. He’s very nearly delirious with pleasure and Jean is certain he’s never seen anything more stunning. They only have one swat left on each cheek and Jeremy seems unable to keep still. 

 

“I need you to sit still for me baby, can you do that? Just two more and then I’ll let you cum. Okay?”    
  


“Daddy, please. I need it.” Jeremy’s pretty much a whimpering mess at this point, drooling and rutting weakly against Jean’s thigh. 

 

“Hey, baby. Check in with me. What color are you?” Jeremy pouts, hating that the scene was interrupted. Later, he will be thankful and logically, he knows it’s a good thing.

 

“Green, daddy. Please!” Jean just smirks and strokes his ass gently. 

 

The next strike lands on his right cheek and Jeremy shouts, voice hoarse, “Ten! Oh daddy please, please let me cum.” 

 

“One more baby.” The final swat has Jeremy squealing. Jean hauls him up and sits him on his lap, facing the mirror. He jerks Jeremy’s cock with a rough pace, punishing. “Tell daddy what you are going to do to be better. Tell me baby.” Jeremy’s head has lolled back onto Jean’s shoulder and he cups a hand under his jaw, jerking his gaze back to the mirror. 

 

“Daddy,” Jeremy gasps, voice barely a whisper, “I won’t be a slut anymore I promise. I promise to be good. I promise.” Jeremy is nearly incoherent and Jean takes pity on his boy. He reaches up to pinch a nipple and strokes him swiftly, palm twisting at the head. Jeremy goes off like a rocket. He cums all over Jean’s hand and even manages to get some on his chest, near his neck. Jean strokes him through it, hands soft and reassuring as his boy jerks in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

 

“There’s my good boy. That’s it, baby.” When he’s finally spent, Jeremy slides weakly to the floor. He turns so that he is kneeling on the floor and reaches for Jean’s zipper where his cock is straining in the confines of his jeans. “Jer…”

 

“Wanna suck you, daddy.” Jean lets him continue, watching in awe as Jeremy pulls him out of his pants and slides his palm along the shaft. 

 

“Mmm that’s daddy’s good boy. Gonna make me cum baby?” Jeremy nods sweetly and strokes faster. It won’t take much, Jean’s already so worked up from watching Jeremy. When his boy leans in to suckle softly on the head, Jean loses it. He thrusts his hips, cock disappearing in Jeremy’s mouth. He grabs the back of Jeremy’s head and thrusts three or four times before his orgasm crests. He cums in Jeremy’s mouth, his boy doing his best to swallow it all. Some of it spills out of the corner of his mouth and Jean smiles at the image he makes. Jeremy smiles dopily up at him, cum dripping down his face and Jean gazes back adoringly. 

 

He leans in a catches the cum with his tongue before capturing Jeremy’s lips in a kiss. He loves the taste of himself on his baby’s tongue. Their mouths slide together for a few moments until they pull away, both breathing harshly. 

 

“Fuck, I love you Jer. So much.” Jeremy smiles brightly and Jean just chuckles. He still has that stupefied look in his eye and Jean bets it will be a while before he comes down from this. Jean gathers him in his arms and settles Jeremy onto the bed, tucking the blankets in around him. He sprints to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and some trail mix. He returns and cuddles in with Jeremy, sitting against the headboard and cradling his head in his lap.

 

“Doing alright baby?” Jeremy mumbles a response and Jean just strokes his hair. A few minutes later, he coaxes Jean into a semi-sitting position and gets him to drink some water. He spends the next hour reading, while running his fingers through Jeremy’s hair and checking in on him periodically. 

 

Jeremy wakes from a nap and the sun has begun to sink below the clouds. He rubs his eyes and chuckles at the sight of Jean sleeping, leaning back against the headboard with his glasses hanging off of his face and his book still in his hands. Jeremy runs a finger down his nose and Jean blinks his eyes open, gaze unfocused and bleary. 

 

“Hey babe.” Jeremy climbs into Jean’s lap, knees bracketing the other man’s hips and places kisses along Jean’s jaw and cheeks. 

 

“Hi. How are you feeling?” 

 

“Amazing. Have I ever told you that you’re the best boyfriend ever?” Jean laughs and pulls Jeremy into a hug. 

 

“You aren’t so bad yourself. I didn’t go too far did I?” 

 

“No, it was perfect. I loved every minute of it. I should wear those shorts more often.” Jean nearly growls and grabs one of Jeremy’s stinging ass cheeks. Jean will probably force some sort of healing ointment on him later but Jeremy loves the sting. 

 

Jeremy laughs, the sound light and airy, and captures Jean’s lips in a soft kiss. 


End file.
